Caught in the Act
by stranj100
Summary: Slash: m/m - Superboy/Robin - Tim and Kon are caught in the act. Sequel to When Robins Don't Fly.
1. Indecent Exposure

Title: Caught in the Act

Author: Stranj100

Fandom: Teen Titans comic

Pairing: Superboy/Tim

Rating: R (sex, language)

Summary: Kon and Tim are caught in the act

Warnings: Possible spoilers for Robin and Teen Titans

Disclaimer: Tim Drake, Superboy, and all related characters are property of Time-Warner unless otherwise stated. The story is intellectual property of the author known as Stranj100.

Archive: Yes, just ask first.

Feedback: Praise strokes my ego and I write more. Helpful Criticism makes me a better writer. Flames are used by ignorant villagers to destroy 'monsters'.

Notes: sequel to "When robins don't fly"

Caught in the Act  
  
Part 1  
  
"Indecent Exposure"  
  
By  
  
Stranj100  
  
Tim and I lay together on his bed in his room, it was our own private universe contained by four walls. No one else existed, but us. I found myself trapped by the intense gaze of his blue eyes, a sight I only saw once when he was Robin. They're something I don't think I'll ever get tired of seeing.  
  
The feeling of being buried hilt deep within the silky heat of Tim, for the first time, with his legs resting on my shoulders was intense. We rocked our bodies together in a rhythm that was all our own, both of us letting out gasp and moan of pleasure. Each time I pulled back and plunged back into Tim brought us one-step closer to heaven.  
  
We were so wrapped up in each other, we never heard the bedroom door open, but we did hear someone exclaim, "What in the Hell!?!"  
  
We both went instinctually still, like two rabbits trying to escape the notice of a predator. I couldn't see the door behind me, but I could see Tim's face, which was currently filled capacity with surprise. His face quickly began turning bright red with embarrassment. His mouth was opening and closing as if to say something, but it wouldn't come out. Finally, he spit out, "Dad..." Whatever he was going to say died in his throat.  
  
Gathering my courage, I reluctantly turned my head to look behind me. I saw Mr. Drake standing in the doorway his face twisted in anger. It was redder than Tim's with his lips peeled back, baring clenched teeth, a blood vessel on his forehead stood out throbbing.  
  
It was probably the scariest thing I've ever seen, scarier than even the hordes of Apokolips. It made me immediately pull away from Tim. This caused Tim wince and give out a small pained noise. In my panic, I didn't even think to say I was sorry. I just jumped of the bed and began to scramble trying to pick up my clothes from the floor. While my hard-on flailed about blissfully unaware of how much deep shit we were in, while Mr. Drake just watched us with a deadly look. For once in my short, getting even shorter, life, I cursed being so well hung.  
  
A feminine voice called from down the hall, "Jack, what are you yelling about?"  
  
The voice belonged to Dana, Tim's step-mom. As she appeared behind Mr. Drake she look into the room and saw the two of us, all she simply said was, "Oh, my!"  
  
"Both of you come to the living room as soon as you're dressed," Mr. Drake commanded sternly, before he turned and stormed down the hall passing his wife.  
  
Dana watched her husband go. Then she looked back at as I stood there holding my clothes trying and failing miserably to cover as much of my naked body as possible. She glanced over at Tim, who still sat on the bed with only a thin bed-sheet covering his waist—with his hard-on still very obvious. She pursed her lips, as if she were going to say something, but instead she shook her head and quietly closed the door.  
  
I listened to her walk down the hall and into the living room, where Mr. Drake was cursing. "Damn, punk screwing my little boy. I should carve his heart out with a spoon and string his intestines out like party decorations."  
  
"If you're through giving into your inner psychopath, I suggest you calm down," Dana told him in a calm voice.  
  
"I am calm!"  
  
"No, you're not. You are sitting here thinking of ways to kill a boy you don't even know."  
  
"I should kill the little bastard for seducing my little boy!"  
  
"First of all, Tim is hardly a little boy. If you actually looked at him in there that fact is blatantly clear. That other boy in there is probably no older than Tim, so..."  
  
"That son of a bitch is no boy! Did you see him?"  
  
"Yes, but no matter what his body looks like, he's probably no more experienced than Tim. I think what was going on is more about teenage hormones, than seduction."  
  
"That makes it alright?"  
  
Irritation was rising in Dana's voice. "No, just normal. We don't want to alienate Tim, so calm yourself and stop cursing. You're supposed to be the adult here. Now act like it. The boys will be out here any minute. I'm going to make us..."  
  
I was so concentrated on the conversation in the living room that when Tim touched me on the shoulder I nearly jumped out of my skin and dropped all my clothes on the floor. Tim stood next to me still very naked giving me an intense look.  
  
"Did you hear anything useful?"  
  
The question made me smile. That was so Robin of him—gathering info, making plans. "Nothing really, just your dad thinking of creative ways to kill me, very medieval. Dana was trying to calm him down and make him think rationally. I didn't seem to be working and she was getting frustrated"  
  
"Well it sounds like we might have at least one ally. I don't think we shouldn't tell them that you're Superboy. Dana still doesn't know that I was Robin and Dad would probably freak if he knew my boyfriend is a superhero."  
  
"Boyfriend?" I said, my heart skipping a beat.  
  
Tim blinked at my quizzically with those blues eyes I'm addicted to. "Of course boyfriend, I wouldn't have gone all the way otherwise."  
  
I had the sudden urge to throw my newly declared boyfriend to the floor and do nasty things to him, but that is what got us into this mess in the first place. I decided to act the adult and ask, "We've done hand jobs and blow jobs before. What's different now?"  
  
"Things were more complicated then. They aren't now and I know you're the one thing I refuse to give up..." The silence spoke of his frustration and need. I went over and hugged him—trying my best to comfort him. He rested his head against my chest and we stood there for a long moment, before he sighed then said, "You better get dressed. We've wasted enough time," turning to his dresser.  
  
I was dressed in under three seconds. Tim talked to me while he rustled through the drawers, but zoned out as I stared at his still very naked backside. In the few months, since he quit being Robin his muscles had lost some of their hardness and tone, but they were still very nice. I was hypnotized as the muscles rippled under his scar covered skin. Yeah, scars are sexy. Oh, did I mention he was still very naked. He was so naked my jeans began to tighten and I had to adjust myself. My hand never left my crotch, because I unconsciously began to massage my package. I was still massaging it when Tim turned around and showed me my favorite part of his anatomy. There it sat with a nearly hairless sack, nestled amongst a neat patch of black hair. I wonder if he trims them, that's how neat they are. What do they call it on Queer Eye? Oh, yeah—manscaping.  
  
"Are you even listening to me?" Uh, oh, busted, again. I manage to tear my eyes away from his body long enough to meet his very angry blue ones. My mind raced to think of something to say. It was coming up with whole lot nothing.  
  
Impulsively I put on my best shit-eating grin and say the first thing that comes into my head. "I can't help it. You're so damn sexy it's distracting. Maybe should go out there like that and distract your parents, so I can slip-out the window unnoticed."  
  
"And then I can watch my dad hunt you down and skin you alive without the help of kryptonite," Tim said in a sarcastic voice, while a look I think was love filled his eyes.  
  
I think it love; because it's the same look Uncle Jon and Aunt Martha give each other. Eewww, random images of them naked pop into my head. The images psychologically scared for life and helped to kill the perpetual hard-on I'd been sporting. Why'd my brain pick them, why not Lois and Clark? The Clark angle still gross with him being the dad type person, but Lois. Lois is totally the hot M.I.L.F. type step-mom; like Dana. Hmm, Lois and Dana. That revives my Amazonian slumber party fantasy.  
  
"Oww, that hurts!" It was Tim, now dressed in a black pair of dress pants and a polo shirt, digging his fingers into the muscles in my arm. It must be some sort of bat-pressure point thing. Maybe saying I'd face Batman is a bad thing.  
  
"Then pay attention," Tim said using his bat-voice, "I was saying we need to control the conversation. This won't be easy. My dad was a successful executive. He has years of experience making psychological power plays. My dad will be in his armchair. It's a power position. Anybody sitting on the couch will be forced to turn to face him. Dana will be sitting on the side of the couch closest to him, as a sign of solidarity. There's another armchair can move opposite Dad, so we can take up an equal power position."  
  
I just nodded and acted like I understood what he was talking about, but, Tim being Tim, he read me like a book and explained. "I'm trying to psychological put us on equal footing with my parents, so we're not just two kids being reprimanded by the adults. Now, let's go. We've left them waiting just long enough to show them we do have some control, but if they wait any longer, they'll just be pissed. And put on your glasses they'll make you less threatening."  
  
"Less threatening, I can do that." I put on my specs and pulled out my mild- mannered skills, that Clark taught me. I ducked my head and lowered my gaze. Then let my shoulders slump and loosened up my limbs. With my stance completely changed, I cleared my throat and asked in a softer version of my voice, "How's this—mostly harmless?" I gave the glasses a nervous push for added effect.  
  
Tim just gave me a surprised look. "If I didn't... Where did learn to do that?" He asked the surprise filling his voice.  
  
"From Superman, It's how he can go around without a mask and still have a secret I.D.," I said giving a modest shrug, with an equally modest awe- shucks smile.  
  
"I always wondered..."  
  
"You said something about not making them wait too long," I reminded him letting some of my trademark smugness shine through my disguise.  
  
"Right," he said regaining his cool instantly, another bat-trick, before heading out the door.

-tbc-

A/N: This slowly turning into one of the largest single stories I've written, so I've decided to brake this into parts. I hope to have the next part up some time this weekend. And yes, Kon is a complete hornball. Put down to him being a very open minded and imaginative teenage clone. I couldn't help the Queer Eye reference. That show is addictive.


	2. Revealing Interview

Caught in the Act  
  
Part 2  
  
"Revealing Interview"  
  
By Stranj100  
  
In the living room everything was as Tim said, Dana sat on the couch next to Mr. Drake in his chair. She studied us from over the coffee mug she held in both hands. Mr. Drake acted like we didn't exist. He just sat there with his elbows resting on the arms of his chair his fingers steepled together in front of him. A cup of coffee lay untouched on the coffee table. I think it was one of those power things Tim had been talking about.  
  
I moved the chair, slow and being careful making it look like work, so I wouldn't give myself away. After Tim sat, I moved to the couch and took the seat next to him. I made a quick glance at everybody in the room. When I accidentally made eye contact with Mr. Drake, I flinched and began looking at my boots. Suddenly they were very interesting. I also began to pray to Rao. Hoping the Kryptonian sun god would send me anywhere, but here. Why couldn't I be facing Doomsday with two broken arms? I think that would be easier than this.  
  
I heard Mr. Drake shift in his chair and bluntly ask Tim, "Are you gay?"  
  
I glanced up at Tim. His face actually looked thoughtful. "I'm not sure, but I think so," he answered in a voice that sound like he was talking about the weather.  
  
"So, he's your boyfriend?" Mr. Drake asked immediately.  
  
"Yes." Tim replied without a pause in the same cool voice.  
  
I couldn't help, but beam at him with love, pride, and utter happiness. Yes, I beamed. I had to stop myself from smiling too much, because I could feel Mr. Drake's eyes burrowing into the back of my head.  
  
Whatever joy I felt at that moment died, when Mr. Drake asked, "So, what's your name boy?"  
  
I knew he was talking to me. His voiced caused a shiver to run down my spine. I swallowed and gathered my courage before turning to face him. I've faced the hordes of Apokalips and didn't finch. I gone toe-to-toe with Metallo and came out with only a few scratches. I even survived Batman's death gaze before, but for some reason I had trouble meeting this ordinary middle-aged man's eyes.  
  
"Uhh... Conner, sir," I finally stammered out.  
  
"How long have you known my son?"  
  
"Uhm... A couple of years," I answered.  
  
"Where did you meet?"  
  
"We kinda use to hang together with friends."  
  
"How long have you been dating?"  
  
"Dad, stop! Conner's not on trial," Tim said cutting in angrily, "He hasn't done anything wrong."  
  
Mr. Drake's turned and looked at his son with suspicion. "Why are you afraid of me asking him questions, Tim? Why haven't you told me about him—about being gay? Why all the secrets now?" Even I could see the weight of that last question.  
  
Tim looked away from everyone. His face struggled for control, but suddenly he looked very tired. He had the same look as when we had talked about him keeping secrets in the past.  
  
He dropped his head and faced the group. "It's because you're a bigot," Tim answered quietly.  
  
Dana looked surprised, but Mr. Drake looked like he had been slapped in the face. "I... I've never said a bad thing against gays in my life."  
  
Tim turned to me and silently asked permission. I knew what he was asking and why. If we were to stand an honest chance, his dad would have to know who and what I am. My secret isn't my own. Could I decided by myself; should I?  
  
I knew my answer was yes. I would do anything for Tim. I just hoped Clark and the Kents could forgive me. I nodded.  
  
"Not gays, superheroes," Tim said finally answering the unspoken question.  
  
Mr. Drake made a choking noise as his eyes darted between Tim and Dana. I think he feared having to explain everything to his wife.  
  
Dana who sat silent this whole time turned to us and asked, "What does that mean? Are you that Nightwing person from Bludhaven?"  
  
I let out a nervous laugh. Partially because the idea of Nightwing and me being confused is funny to me and partially to hide my own confusion. Tim had said Dana didn't know about his past as Robin.  
  
Tim saved me from having to form an answer. "No, he's Superboy."  
  
Dana just gave nod and began studying me with a thoughtful eye. While Mr. Drake's face had drained of color as he just sat there staring at me with a mix of surprise, fear, and awe. The surprise is understandable. This whole situation is surprising. The awe was kinda normal. After all, I'm Superboy, the next best thing to Superman. The fear surprised me. Only criminals should fear me, not ordinary people. The fear in his eye was worse than the anger I felt before. At least I understood the anger.  
  
After a long uncomfortable silence, Dana said, "I don't think anything more can be said tonight, so I think Conner should go home. Oh, and Conner, I think we'll have to speak to your father."  
  
I was confused for a minute. "You want to talk to Superman?"  
  
"Yes," she said simply.  
  
My stomach clenched.  
  
"I think it would be best. Don't you?"  
  
No. That would mean talking to him. I would have to explain things like sex with Tim, sneaking to Gotham, and the secret identity bomb. "Uhm... Okay."  
  
"I need a drink," Mr. Drake stated before standing up and going into the kitchen.  
  
"Tim, make sure he has are number. We don't Superman to surprise us with a visit. Wait do you have a phone, Conner?"  
  
"We could use the Kents', I guess," I said trying to save at least Clark's identity.  
  
"Can I see him out?" Tim asked.  
  
"Of course, just don't take to long you have school tomorrow"  
  
Tim got up and scribbled on a piece of paper, as I went to the door to put on my jacket. Setting down her mug, Dana got up and whispered in Tim's ear as she gave him a hug. "I've known you were Robin for awhile. That's why I tried to protect your privacy, because I trust your judgment. I think you choosing Superboy for a boyfriend proved me right. We'll talk more later."  
  
Tim just looked at her in surprise as she picked up her cup and walked into the kitchen. She paused long enough to give me a friendly smile. I smiled back shyly.  
  
Tim gave me the number before he put on his boots and jacket. I shoved it in the pocket of my jeans. Tim also put on a hat and gloves before we head for the roof.  
  
We stood there awhile on the roof not saying anything. A cold winter wind howled trough the streets of Gotham. Tim began to shiver. His dress clothes where too thin. I moved and drew him close and wrapped my arms around him trying to share my body heat. Tim slipped his arms into my open jacket and buried his face into my chest.  
  
As we held each other, the tension just drained away. It seemed like heaven. The beating of our hearts was the only thing keeping time. Everything else just seemed to fade away.  
  
I wished I could just hold him forever, but I knew I had to leave eventually. The world was still there. "I have to get home. I've got chores in the morning and Cows don't milk themselves."  
  
"You milk cows?" Tim said lean back to look at me.  
  
"And bail hay. I've got list of chores a mile long. Uncle Jon says it builds 'character'." I replied.  
  
"I think your character's perfect." Tim laughed nervously, "God that sounded lame."  
  
"It sounded nice to me."  
  
As I stared down into his eyes, I felt the tug some nameless need. The first kiss was short and tender. The second that followed turned into something long, heated, and almost brutal. Two tongues wrestled, each trying to claim dominance. We broke it off drifting reluctantly apart.  
  
"You should go," Tim said breathlessly.  
  
I just nodded and slowly lifted into the air.  
  
I was turning to make the long flight back to Kansas when Tim whispered, "I love you."  
  
I don't know if he meant for me to hear it or even if he meant to say it out loud, but those three simple words made me pause. I was stunned as a million emotions filled me all at once. I was pulled down and anchored to the roof in front of him.  
  
"You love me?"  
  
"Yes." Those beautiful blues stared at me expectantly.  
  
"I love you, too." I gave him another impassioned kiss.  
  
I wanted to give him my everything, but I was afraid of breaking him.  
  
"I'll be back," I promised letting him go and shooting into the air.  
  
Flying away, I made a barrel roll and let out crow, not caring who heard or saw me. I'd never felt so alive.  
  
I sped out of Gotham—heading home, but then reaching the city limits, I changed course. I had something important still to do.  
  
-tbc- 


	3. Big News

Disclamer: see first chapter.

Caught in the Act

Part 3

"Big News"

By Stranj100

The apartment is completely dark when I land on the balcony of Lois and Clark's brownstone. I hope they aren't asleep—it's late and the next day is a workday. Lois being only human, no matter how she pretends otherwise, needs more sleep than Clark and me. A cranky Lois is not a fun Lois. I feel like I shouldn't be there, but my impulsiveness brought me here and I have to deal with it. Otherwise, I might chicken-out later.

I listen and find there's no one home. Which means Lois is probably out on assignment and knowing Clark he's probably out saving the universe or rescuing a kitten from a tree—he really does do that sometimes—it's almost to much to believe. I sit outside on the balcony for a few minutes, before I decide to let myself in. The sliding door is always left unlocked for Clark. I drift over the carpets trying not to track any snow in stopping at the tile near the main door and kick off my boots before touching down onto the plush carpet.

Lois and Clark's apartment is huge. It has a decent size kitchen; that is only used by Clark. He's the only one out of the two that has time to cook or can cook. No offence to Lois, she has lots talents, but cooking isn't one of them. There's also a dining room that opens up into the big living room. Not to mention there are two bedrooms and a guest bathroom. The master bedroom has its own bathroom. The second bedroom has been converted into a shared office.

Standing alone in the apartment, I not sure what to do with myself, so I pad over to the couch in my stocking feet and pick up the TV remote from the coffee table. Sitting on the couch, I idly start flipping through channels. Stopping on the Global News Network, I find out Clark is in South-east Asia stopping some mudslides from destroying some villages. I continue channel surfing and find nothing but infomercials and reruns I'd already seen. Considering how short my life is that tells you some thing about the programming. Still, over two hundred channels and there's still nothing on. Disgusted, I turn the TV off.

Turning on a light, I begin to look at the pictures that decorate the walls of the living room. There are pictures of Lois and Clark in various vacation spots; them in front of the Eiffel tower, them in a gondola, them on a sandy white beach. Most of the pictures are of friends and family; their boss, Perry, cutting loose at an office party—a pretty scary sight, Clark's buddy, Jimmy, dressed in a tux looking very uncomfortable—I can just imagine, Lois's dad in his military uniform and her mom dressed up at some dinner. Of course, there's a picture of Aunt Martha and Uncle Jon—the two of them on the front porch swing. What surprises me is a picture of Krypto and me in some Kansas field—were else could it be—playing tug of war with an anchor chain. When had it been taken? The fact that it's there with all the others was kind of nice—not that I'd ever admit it out loud.

As I continue to look at all the pictures, my hand absently goes into my pocket and makes contact with a crinkled piece of paper. That brings me back to why I'm here in Metropolis. I pull it out of my pocket and unfold it. I stare at my boyfriend's handwriting tracing the digits with my finger. I can't help but think of Tim; his wonderful blue eyes, his maddening smirk, and his rare precious laugh. He's like a drug and I'm on a constant high. Is this love?

Stirring from my thoughts, I go in search of a pen and paper—to copy the number. I decide to look in the office. Rooting around in Clark's desk, I find them. After I copy the phone number, I look around the room. Framed newspaper clippings cover the walls.

Two articles draw my attention the most. The first is the story Lois did about a mysterious flying stranger rescuing an experimental spacecraft. It had been Clark's first public display of power. Thinking about it fills me with pride. Clark is really the world's greatest hero. I just hope I can be half as good as him. The other story hanging right next Lois's is the article that Clark wrote about the Lex Luthor's downfall. It makes me sick to my stomach to think that I shared DNA with the world's greatest villain. It's something I can barely admit to myself. How can I ever tell Clark? I'm sure if he knew the truth, it would change everything between us. I don't think I can handle that, but at least I'm not alone with my secret. Tim knows and he says he loves me. That makes it easier to bear.

I think about what I have in common with my two 'fathers'. It's something I've done a lot since I found out the secret. Sure, I have Clark's eye and hair color not to mention his build, but my eyes aren't set right and my jaw isn't as square. Then there's my temper. I can't imagine Clark ever losing it like I do. One thing I didn't inherit from my 'dads' is brains. Clark is smart. When other heroes think of smart, they think of Batman, but Clark is descended from a long line of scientists. Kryptonians are supposed to be smart like Vulcans. Then there's Luthor. Despite being the devil incarnate, he was probably one of the smartest men on earth, on par with Batman. If I inherited even half their smarts, I wouldn't be having half the trouble in school I am.

What about this thing with Tim, am I behaving like a Luthor? First, I've ditched Cassie, when we're sort of dating. We haven't made it official or anything, so I tell myself it isn't really cheating, right? Not to mention I've been obsessing about Tim since he retired. He was only supposed to be my best friend, but I tracked him down and I've been kind of stalking him ever since. Then there's me lying to Kents about where I've been. I've lied to them in the past about my detentions, but that's normal right? I'm not turning into a Luthor. I'm not.

I'm still muddled in my thoughts when I hear a familiar warm voice. "Conner, I thought that was you I heard."

I curse to myself, as I turn to face Clark. He's covered from head to foot in dried mud hovering above the carpet. He's the fourth person to sneak up on me today. (This story started back in "When Robins Don't Fly". – Shameless Self-plugging Stranj100)

"Hi, Clark, I came to talk to you. Is it alright that I let myself in?"

"Of course, but I need to clean-up, so I'll meet you in the living room when I'm done. Okay?"

"Sure."

About ten minutes later, Clark comes out toweling his hair dry wearing a plain white terrycloth robe. "That's better. How about we move this into the kitchen, I haven't eaten, yet. We can make some hot chocolate or do you prefer coffee?"

"No, cocoa is fine," I answer.

"Good, I'll teach you how to heat water using your heat-vision," he says leading me in to the kitchen.

Fifteen minutes and one melted teakettle later, Clark and I are sitting at the kitchen table. He's eating his third sandwich and polishing off his cocoa. It's nice to know where my appetite comes from. I sit with my mug of cocoa and melting miniature marshmallows. We talk about school and work. He asks how things are going with the Titans and he talks about the Justice League's last crisis. The whole thing feels very...homey.

After Clark finishes his sandwich, he asks, "So, what is it you really wanted to talk about?"

I don't know where to start, so I try the most important part. "You know Robin. Not the girl, but the old one."

"Yes."

"After he disappeared, I searched for him. Well, because he's my best friend and I found him. Everything was going great, but then his dad caught us when we were..." I can't say it out loud, so I make gestures with my hands.

"...being intimate?" Clark offers.

Wow, that sounds a lot better than screwing like rabbits. "Right."

Clark cheeks flush. He remains silent for a minute. Then he finally asks, "What about Wondergirl? I thought you two were dating."

"Well, kind of."

"Kind of? How does Robin fit in?" He asks.

"He's..." Think about Tim again, those eyes and his smirk. I think of the battles we've fought together and the quiet times we've spent together, just talking and hanging out. He's...Tim—my Tim. "I think I love him." I say hesitantly.

I turn me eyes to Clark and hope for something. He just gives me a smile and puts me at ease. "It looks like the apple didn't fall far from the tree."

"What...?" I'm confused.

"Let's just say you're not the only member of the Super family to fall for a member of the Bat-clan."

"You mean...you?" I ask unsure of what I was hearing.

"Yes," my mentor answers.

"Who was it the original Batgirl...Huntress?" I ask.

"Bat...yes; girl...no."

My eyes go wide in surprise. "...you and Mr. Pointy-ears? Does Lois know?"

Clark nods. "I told her about before we married. It's part of our Kryptonian heritage. On Krypton, men had two mates, one male, who was a partner and equal, and one female, who was a companion and mother to his children. That the reason Kryptonian families were organized into houses."

"And Lois is alright with it?" I ask.

"She said she had gotten used to sharing me with the world, so sharing me with one specific person shouldn't come between what we have," Clark replies.

I'm amazed she took it so well. "She really is something," I say a little stunned.

"Yes, she is," He agrees with a smile.

I curious, now, so I ask, "Why aren't you three together?"

His smile dies and makes me feel guilty. "It's complicated," was all he says.

There's an uncomfortable silence between us. Then Clark clears his throat and says, "We're supposed to be talking about you. Why don't tell me the whole story."

I do, starting with how I tracked Tim down using Krypto and how I carefully approached him. I gloss over the sex and skip ahead to the discussion we had after we were caught. I reluctantly tell him about giving up my identity to the Drakes. Clark says that we can deal with it together. We will have to if Tim is one of my life-mates. That's another part of my heritage. Kryptonians mate for life—like an eagle or a wolf.

"They want to talk to me in person?" my mentor asks surprised as he stares at the number I gave him.

"Dana thought it was important," I reply.

Clark nods. "You and Tim are important."

I almost blush when he says that. "She wants you to call first."

"Sounds fair," he says he as turns to tuck the paper away. He glances at the clock. "Look at that, it's after midnight and you have school in the morning."

I curse out loud and Clark gives me a stern look. "Sorry, it's just Uncle Jon and Aunt Martha don't know were I am."

"Don't worry. I'll call them and tell them you were with me."

"Thanks," I say as I get up to grab my boots.

"Conner," my mentor says as he stands up and puts his hand on my shoulder.

I turn to him. "What?"

He doesn't say anything he just pulls me into a hug. Normally, I don't like getting touchy feely, but being hugged by Clark is alright. As he holds me, I inhale his scent. I don't know how it's possible for someone to smell like sunshine. After a little while, I can't help myself and I begin to squirm.

Finally, he lets me go and says, "You know, you really are a great kid."

I smile. "Of course, I got a great role-model."

He laughs. "Get before it before gets any later."

"Right!" In less then a second my boots are on and I'm speeding into the night air.

As I fly away, I hear Clark mutter, "I should get the boy a cell-phone. That would solve at least one small problem."

tbc

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I actually had this done in the begining of August, but I decided to rewrite it in present tense to try and solve my problem of constant tense shifting. I'm pleased to say it seemes to be working, so I'm planning to go back and rewrite the past chapters when this is complete. Part 4 is written, but I'm not sure how soon it will be up. Thanks to work and school I have very little free time. I hope to have it up by the end of the month, so cross your fingers and wish me luck.

Luv ya all,

Stranj100

P.S. Thanks to everyone for all the wonderful reviews.


	4. Spin Control

Caught in the Act

Part 4

"Spin Control"

By Stranj100

After landing on the roof of the Drakes' apartment, I switch my costume for civilian clothes. I don't want to intimidate the Drakes. I want us to be on even ground—just parents talking seriously about their kids.

I dress in an old pair of work boots, a pair of recently bought jeans—Clark Kent doesn't wear jeans outside of Smallville, a royal blue dress—shirt that Lois says brings out my eyes and a light winter jacket. I left my glasses at home because I don't anybody to draw parallels between me and my other identity. I run my hands through my hair to give it a more natural look—not Clark's neat hairdo and not Superman's spit curl. I instinctively put on my wedding band then pause and debate whether I should wear it or not. I figure since the world knows Superman is married it won't do any harm. Besides, I feel incomplete without it when I'm not in my costume.

Inside the building, I pause at the Drakes' door and give the inside a look with my X-ray vision. I dislike using my abilities this way, but if Mr. Drake is as hostile as Conner said he is, I figure I might need some warning. After all, he's the reason Tim retired and from what Tim told Conner, he carries a strong hatred for Bruce and all other heroes by association. I'm still not certain how Bruce could have let things with Tim and Mr. Drake happen the way they did. I have always thought he planned for every likely contingency. Tim's parents discovering his other identity seems an obvious possibility to me.

Inside the apartment, I see a dark-haired boy that must be Tim at the dining room table apparently doing homework. I hope Conner is doing his. He doesn't need another detention. In the master bedroom, there's a man who looks a lot like Tim arguing with an auburn-haired woman.

"Jack," the woman says exasperated, "I don't care your still angry with me over keeping Tim's secret. That's not the issue today. Today is about the boys and their future. That's why Superman is coming here, remember?"

"I know, Dana," Jack said with a sigh, "I don't like this—any of this."

That is enough I decide to knock.

A chair scraps against the floor. Light steps pad through the apartment to the door. There's a pause, then after a click of the dead bolt, the door opens to reveal Tim. I have to admit he's an attractive boy with his short black hair and keen blue eyes that hold wisdom and experience beyond his years. He reminds me a lot of Bruce except that Tim's face is different. It holds some sense of whimsy or mirth in the upturn corners of his mouth and eyes that has never been present in Bruce's face as long as I've known him.

There's no recognition at first, but it only takes a few second for it dawn then there's a small endearing closed mouth smile that makes me smile back.

"You're like a completely different person," He says with a bit of awe in his voice, "Kon said you were good, but I didn't realize how good."

"Thanks. Are you going to let me in?" I ask politely.

"Oh, sure," he says then undoes the chain lock and opens the door, "Have a seat in the living room. I'll go get my parents."

I sat down on the couch to wait.

Tim returns after a moment and says, "They'll be out in a minute."

"So, how's Conner?" He asks as a sadness creeps into his eyes.

It doesn't reach the rest of his face. That shows his skill at hiding emotion. I think it shows in his eyes because he's still used to having a mask concealing them.

"He called the other night, but my dad answered the phone so I never got to talk to him," he continues.

"He's doing fine but he misses you." I reply trying to offer some comfort.

He nods then says, "I hope you can fix this."

Suddenly, I feel a great pressure. This young man's hopes weigh more than any mountain could.

"I'll try," is all I can say.

He nods sagely as his father enters the room followed closely by Dana.

"I'm sorry we have kept you waiting…" Jack says then pauses when he catches sight of me.

"You're not wearing your costume." Dana says stating the obvious.

"I thought this would make our conversation a little easier," I explain.

"Right," Jack says regaining his composure, "of course."

"Tim," Dana says, "Why don't you finish your homework in your room."

Tim says nothing. He just leaves the room.

"I'm sure you have other things to attend to, Superman, so we should get right down to the business at hand." Jack says sounding very much the businessman as he seats himself in an armchair.

"Oh, there's no need to rush," I reply, "I alerted the Justice League that I would be indisposed for the evening, so they're picking up the slack and please, call me Kal."

"Kal?" Dana questions from her seat on the couch next to Jack.

"Kal-El is my Kryptonian name." I answer.

"Then what should we call Superboy?" she asks.

"Conner is fine or Kon. Kon-El is Kryptonian name."

"Would you like something to drink, supe… I mean Kal?" Dana asks.

"Water would be fine," I answer.

Dana leaves then returns carrying a tray with two mugs, a glass of ice, and a bottle of water on it. "I hope this is good enough." She says handing me the bottle and glass before sitting near her husband.

"This is good. Thank you, Mrs. Drake."

"Please, call Dana."

"Alright, Dana."

"Can we please get to the business at hand," Jack says irritably leaving his coffee untouched.

"Please go on, I'm sorry, Mr. Drake"

"I'm sure you're well aware that we caught Conner and Tim having sex." Jack says, "We were unaware Tim was dating anyone, let alone your boy. I think he was keeping it a secret due to the fact I forbid him contact with Br…Batman. Not that we have anything against you or …"

I shrug the comment off. "I don't think that it was Tim keeping their relationship a secret, but that they didn't know they had relationship."

"What do you mean?" asks Dana.

I explain, "The boys have been best friends for quit some time. It seems that they're relationship has been changing recently and neither of them realized how much it had changed until Tim gave up being Robin."

"Exactly," says Tim from the shadows in the hall.

"That's very assuring," says Jack, "but that doesn't address the fact that you and your boy are part of a very dangerous world. One I don't want us or my son to be any part of."

His concern is valid and I can address it easily enough, but I can sense an accusation under his words. How could I let his son risk his life like he has?

I answer carefully, "Some times it's nice to imagine that the Jokers and the Riddlers are separate from everyday life. It's actually pretty easy to do when they tend to wear garish costumes and use elaborate plots to create their own brand of havoc, but you have consider these madmen would still exist even if heroes like Batman and myself didn't exist. They would be hidden amongst everybody else, but because we do exist they make themselves known and thus they are easier to deal with."

I pause to make sure they are following what I'm saying then continue, "You can try and forbid Tim from seeing Conner, because you fear the danger. I emphasize try, because Tim is a bright and resourceful young man. He proved that when deduced Batman's identity. Many people with vast fortunes and resources have tried for years and have never succeeded. When your son did it when he was twelve even before gaining the years of training he has now. In addition, with Conner as willing and powerful conspirator there is little we could do to keep them apart save locking them up somewhere and even that probably wouldn't work. Giving up the costume removes Tim from immediate harm, but that doesn't make him completely safe. With Conner as his boyfriend Tim is probably the safest boy on the planet."

Jack looks away from me and stares in to the air for a long time while Dana fidgets nervously and I can hear Tim holding his breath in the hall.

Finally, with a sigh Jack says, "I suppose your right, but it doesn't stop me from worrying."

"It shouldn't," I say, "worrying is part of being a parent. Even with Conner being nearly invincible, I still worry, but it does make me feel better that between the two of them there is almost nothing they can't handle."

Jack nods. "But what about the unprotected sex?"

I can almost hear Tim cringe at the question. "I'm afraid I'm slightly responsible for that. I really should have discussed safe sex with Conner, but I think we're safe on this point. Thanks to Conner's Kryptonian physiology, he is immune to all Earth based diseases and from my understanding; neither boy has had sex prior to this. Not to mention that both of them seem to be very committed to each other."

"I wish I could be certain of that," says Jack.

"What, of their virginity or their commitment?" I ask.

"Both."

"Jack," Dana says, "stop it. Do you even know what's coming out of your mouth?"

"Well, how do we know that this all true?" Jack says defending himself, "Okay, maybe they were virgins, but they're just kids. How do we know this isn't just some sort of phase—some type of experimentation? They could break up tomorrow."

It's my turn to sigh, but I don't. "It's simple we don't know," I say, "I know you don't want Tim to be hurt anymore than I do Conner, but life is full of uncertainties and as parents we can't protect them from everything no matter how much we want to. I know that Tim came out and said he was gay, so you're probably worried that this might be 'a phase' for Conner and that he might grow out of it and abandon Tim. I can assure that isn't going to happen."

"How can you be so certain?" Jack asks skeptically.

I answer simply, "Kryptonians mate for life."

Tim gasps and Dana gapes in surprise.

"R-really?" Jack stutters. "You're certain?"

I almost laugh. "Yes."

Jack and Dana look at each other trying to find help processing the bomb I just dropped. I knew the life-mate fact would kill most arguments the Drakes had, but it does raise new concerns, like what if Tim falls out love. This concerns me because I know what it's like to live without your mate and the mental anguish is almost crippling at times. The only thing that eases mine is Lois's embrace and the occasional contact Bruce allows. I don't want that for Conner, so I think I'll have to talk with Tim, if I get a chance.

"I guess," Jack says, breaking my thoughts "we should discuss rules, then."

"Of course," I say, "Let's discuss."

"Okay," Jack says gaining confidence, "No phone calls after Nine o'clock."

"Ten o'clock," Tim whispers.

"How about nine-thirty," I suggest.

"What's wrong with nine?" Jack asks.

"There's a time difference to contend with." I answer.

"A time difference," Jack says with quizzical look, "but you live in Metropolis."

"Actually, Conner lives on a farm with my parents." I confess, "The life I lead isn't really conducive to a stable home-life."

To my surprise, Jack nods sympathetically and says, "I understand, I faced the same problem with Tim. I wound up sending him to boarding school. Alright, nine-thirty it is, but no calls longer than fifteen minutes. We don't want to worry about long distance bills."

I nod, "Agreed."

"Next," Jack says, "no dates on school nights."

"Absolutely," I agree.

Jack thinks for a moment, then says, "No dates past ten."

"Not fair," Tim protests quietly.

I agree with him. "That's awfully early. We're talking about non-school nights." I tell Jack.

Jack mulls it over. "I suppose your right. How about Eleven o'clock?"

There's no peep from Tim. "That sounds good to me."

The rest of the negotiations go smoothly. I even convince Jack to let Tim see the rest of his hero friends, minus costumes, except the Batclan and they absolutely cannot get Tim involved in their heroics. I'm not so certain how well Tim will be able to up hold the ban on heroism. Courage and the will to do good isn't something that can just be turned off.

"Well, it was a pleasure meeting, Dana, Mr. Drake," I say standing.

"The pleasure was ours, Superman," says a more amiable Jack, "and please call me, Jack."

"If you will call me, Kal," I say shaking his hand.

"Of course, Kal." Jack turns and calls out, "Tim, come out and say goodbye to Superman."

Tim quickly and stealthfully retreats to his room before answering, "I'll be out in a second."

Tim comes into the living room and says, "You're leaving already?

I go with his ruse. "I think we accomplished what we set out to do, so it's time for me to go."

Tim turns to Jack and asks, "Can I see Superman out to the roof?"

"I don't see why not," Jack says.

"Well, again, it was nice meeting you," I say Jack and Dana as Tim gets on a jacket and boots.

"Please, call again," Dana says, "And maybe we can all have dinner together."

"I'd really enjoy that, thank you." With that said, Tim leads me out of the apartment.

When we reach the roof, Tim says, "I really want to thank you for your help."

"I'm glad I could help," I reply, "I wasn't certain I would have any affect on the matter."

"Really?"

"Sure," I say, "I'm superhero and I save people, but does that mean I can give parenting advice."

Tim looking thoughtful says, "I guess when you put it that way it makes sense. I glad anyway. Before my dad was being such an unreasonable jerk. He wouldn't even let me talk to Conner."

Tim stands gripping his hands into fists and I can see traces of anger and frustration on his face as he stares down at the roof.

I place a hand on his shoulder trying to ease his emotions. "You have to forgive your father for the way he has acted. He only wants to protect you and what's best for you. Your relationship with Conner has challenged what he believes is right for you and you need to understand people don't give up their beliefs very easily. The way he found out about you two was a slap in the face and made him want to hold on to them even tighter. Now, this evening hasn't fixed everything, but it has started it in the right direction. So, give it time and I'm sure that he will ease up. Remember, in the end he only wants you to be happy."

Tim looks up at and I see the anger is gone and most of the frustration has faded replace by a hopeful look. "You think so?" he asks.

"I'd guarantee it." I say then he hugs me.

I hug him back then and say, "I think it's time you went in. I'll tell Conner to call you soon."

"That would be great and thanks again for everything," Tim says before he disappears through the roof access.

Without turning around, I address the man hiding in the shadows. "What do you want, Bruce?"

"We need to talk," is all he says before diving off the roof.

tbc

A/N: Well ladies, gents and those who defy description, we have the long awaited and highly anticipated part 4 of "Caught in the Act". Okay, so maybe it's not highly anticipated, but it was certainly a long wait for which I'm sorry. Life got in the way and then I grew dissatisfied with the piece and decided to rewrite the entire chapter. It seems that the story has extended itself once again, but don't worry part five is already written. I just need to type it up. I hope to post it by the end of the month at the latest.


	5. Public Opinion

For disclaimer see first chapter.

Caught in the Act

Part 5

"Public Opinion"

By Stranj100

A twinge of jealousy runs through me when Clark hugs Tim. I'm not certain why, but now is not the time for psychoanalyst.

After Tim retreats into the building, Clark asks without turning around, "What do you want, Bruce?"

"We need to talk." I answer, before running and leaping off the roof.

I know he'll follow. I could have waited until he changed into his uniform. Then he could have flown us somewhere discreet, but I want this conversation on my terms.

Clark lands on the roof of the abandoned building I've chosen a second after I do. He is still dressed civilian clothes. This gives me pause. It brings back unwanted memories of when we first met. He was just a boy then… I haven't been a boy since the night my parents were taken from me. I push the memories away. They are only a distraction from the task at hand.

We stand there silently sizing each other up. I momentarily wish for my lead lined cowl to conceal my features. It's back in the cave. Clark isn't supposed to be here. He knows that. His recent talk with Drake's makes a confrontation necessary, so I concentrate on keeping my heart rate and breathing even.

Clark breaks the silence first. "You wanted to talk, so let us talk."

"The clone isn't allowed in my city." I say cutting to the chase.

Clark's jaw clenches for a split second, then relaxes. "He has a real name; you know that." He says his voice straining.

Of course, I know. I always keep and eye on dangerous meta-humans. I've been keep a close watch on the…Superboy since he became a larger part in Clark's life. I know he's currently enrolled at Smallville High. He has a few friends that are more like acquaintances. He does well enough in Math and Science despite his lack of prior education, but poorly in English and History for the same reason. He maintains a respectable "C" in P.E. when he could easily receive an "A" in order to keep his identity secret.

Clark is apparently upset by the clone reference. I should reevaluate their relationship as I did with Ro…Tim and Superboy after the confrontation at Titans Tower. I will have to reevaluate Tim and Superboy's relationship again. Tonight's revelations prove my initial assessment wrong.

"Superboy still isn't allowed in my city." I state firmly.

Clark doesn't flinch. He and Diana are the only two that never do. Arthur, too, but he has more arrogance then anyone I know.

"Superboy won't come here. Conner will visit his boyfriend." Clark says pride seeping into his voice.

"You sound like a father, now."

Something flashes across his face then he quickly turns and faces the city.

When I think he might leave, he says in a neutral voice, "He's closest thing I may ever have to a son."

I think of my two sons, one grown and living his own life, the other dead but not forgotten. Clark may never have that.

The small voice that drives me says that I've hurt him that I should apologize and try to comfort him. I don't, but I do step closer. There are only inches between us now and I can heat radiating off him. I struggle not to reach out and touch him. He looks over his shoulder. He can see my inner conflict. When he slowly turns and reaches out for me, I don't stop him. He grips my cowl and pushes it back exposing my head and face. His hand then caresses my cheek. I resist leaning into it. As he stares at me, my heart begins to race. I remain absolutely still.

"This isn't about them; this is about us, isn't it?" he asks rhetorically.

I say nothing and in that moment, he kisses me on the lips with that unbelievably controlled passion that is his. I can't help but give in. We draw each other closer. The kiss deepens. One of my glove hands entwines with his hair; the other rest between his shoulder blades. His hands move to my waist. I don't know why. Maybe it's lack of oxygen, maybe alien pheromones, but for a brief eternity, we bleed into each other. When I finally regain my senses, I push him away and he lets me go.

"We can't do this. You're married."

"That doesn't change the way I feel for you," he says as he places his hand atop my still rapidly beating heart, "or the way you feel for me."

"I'm with Selina now." I protest futilely

"And I accept her for you the way Lois accepts you for me."

"You should go, now." I say.

Clark sighs and nods then says, "Conner will come."

I say nothing.

He lifts of the roof then stares at me sadly. "We could be happy, Bruce."

I know that. If I gave in, all my pain, my suffering would disappear completely. He could do that. It terrifies me. He could kill the Batman.

After he departs, I fight the urge to follow. I think of searching out Selina for some small solace. Instead, I pull on my cowl and return to my work renewed in my sorrow.

tbc

A/N: As promised here's part 5. The epilogue should be up hopefully some time in January. please review.


	6. Epilogue

For Disclaimer see part 1.

"Caught in the Act"

Epilogue

By Stranj100

It is our first night together since we were caught. Dana made a great dinner with a roast, steamed vegetables, and wild rice. Conner brought one of his Aunt Martha's homemade apple pies for dessert. Dinner was a little strained thanks to Dad's icy attitude, but it got better after Conner told a story about one his misadventures in farming. Dad actually laughed. It's hard not to be taken in by Conner irresistible charm, but then maybe I'm biased.

After dinner, Conner and I retreated to my room. Conner sits on my bed with his back against my headboard and his legs stretched out, ankles crossed. I curl up beside him resting my head on his chest with his arms wrapped around me. I listen to his slow and steady heartbeat as I watch one of his stocking feet wiggle idly. Maybe it's because I'm a teenager and filled with hormones, but I find the movement very erotic.

I want to start something, but Dad made us leave my bedroom door open. How 1950's is that? I settle for cuddling with my boyfriend. _My boyfriend. _That is a phrase I don't think I'll ever get tired of saying. After years of denial and keeping up appearances—of veiled innuendo and secret meetings—and mindless groping and quick blowjobs in the guise of experimentation, I can finally be with the guy I love and not have to hide it—plus I think he loves me back.

"Spoiler!" Conner says suddenly.

"What?" I ask, lifting my head to look him in the face.

"The new Robin is Spoiler, your old girlfriend, right?" he asks.

"She wasn't my girlfriend, at least, not really, but yeah. What does that have to do with anything?" I reply.

"I had a run in with her the other day… night… whatever," Conner explained, "She seemed familiar, but I couldn't figure out why. Man… that must suck, having your ex take your job."

I sigh and shake my head. "Your forgetting, I quit. She's just filling an empty position."

"Still, it's got to suck at least a little bit," he insisted.

I lay my head back down and begin to gently rub his abs through his shirt. "Maybe a little,' I admit quietly.

"Do you want me to rough her up a bit if she shows up at the tower?" Conner asks obviously trying to cheer me up.

It works because I laugh out loud. "You'd do that for me?"

"Maybe," he answers coyly. I don't even have to look—I already know he's wiggling his eyebrows.

As I laugh again, I marvel at the way Conner makes me feel and how easily I'm laughing. I can honestly say I haven't laughed this much since I became Robin and I haven't laughed this freely since my Mom died. It feels incredibly good.

I nestle closer to my boyfriend as I happily think about him beating on Steph. Yes, I know it's sick, but I blame all on Dick and his warped sense of humor. He corrupted me. Alright, I admit it. I was already a little twisted before becoming a Bat. It's a prerequisite.

Thinking of ex-girlfriends, I ask, "Have you told Cassie about us yet?"

Conner grows inhumanly still, then finally answers, "No."

"No?" I echo as I push away and look him in the eye. "Why not?"

Conner looks away and says quietly, "It's complicated."

"How is it complicated after everything we've just been through?" I ask as my insecurities rise bringing anger and fear with them. "I'm your boyfriend… aren't I?"

"Yes, of course you are. It's just my heritage…" he says trying to placate me.

I cut him off. "What just because your part Luthor means you can use me to cheat on Cassie?"

I regret the words as soon as they leave my mouth. I just used Conner's deepest darkest secret to hurt him—his only secret. The hurt in his eyes is tremendous. It pains me to see it.

"I'm sorry." I cup his face in my hands and try to kiss the pain away. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. I'm just confused. Explain it to me, please."

"I get it," says Conner placing a hand on my cheek as he stares into my eyes. "I didn't mean to upset you. I love you. It's just I don't know how to explain it, so I'll try to explain it the way Superman did."

"Superman?" I say.

"Yeah," He says, "Basically, he said guys on Krypton had two mates—one guy and one girl."

I shake my head and say, "Just because that was the way it was Krypton doesn't make right."

"But it's not like I have choice. It's in the genes. I know you're my mate. You're my partner, my best friend and more than my equal," Conner says with dead certainty in his voice, "I love you more than I've ever loved anyone, but I still feel like there's something missing. I think Cassie might be it. My feelings for her are similar to what I feel about you, but different. Does that make sense?"

I sit there for a moment trying to absorb everything he's said. Kryptonian males are bigamists by nature. Conner loves and wants be with me, but feels incomplete. I know Conner believes all of it, because one, he's a lousy liar and two, I was trained by the worlds greatest detective so I can detect lies easily. Superman said that Kryptonians mate for life. I suspect that there maybe psychological imprinting involved. Wait a minute!

"All Kryptonian males have two mates?" I question.

Conner nods and says, "Yeah."

"Does Superman have two?"

"Sort of," Conner says, "He's married and has a wife, but he and his other mate aren't really together."

I ask, "Why not?"

Conner shrugs and says, "I don't know why. Superman said it was complicated and I didn't want to push."

"Is it because of his wife?" I ask him.

"I don't think so," he replies, "She's a great woman and seems to be okay with it. I wish I could talk to her."

"Maybe you can." I didn't realize I said that out loud.

Conner pulls his cell-phone out of his pocket and hits the speed dial. Seconds later, I'm listening to one sided of a conversation.

"Hi, it's me… No, no emergency… I'm with Tim… It's going good… Listen, I'm trying to explain the mate thing. Can Tim talk to Lo…your wife? You know me… Thanks…" There's a long pause. "Hi, yeah… Thanks." Conner hands me the phone.

I put it to my ear and hesitantly say, "Hello."

"Hello, Tim," replies a sultry feminine voice.

I don't why, but I ask, "Your Superman's wife."

"I have that pleasure," she replies warmth filling her voice; "I was told you have questions."

"Just one really," I say. "How do you… How can you share him with someone else?"

She laughs and says, "You don't ask the easy ones. Do you? I like that. The answer to your question is simple and complicated at the same time. I've pretty much been in love with Superman since the day we met. He's my hero and protector even when I don't want him to be. That's something special, but I realized long ago that Superman can never belong to me alone. He belongs to the world. I fell in love with his alter ego with out knowing it. He was quiet, unassuming and dependable. I knew he would always be there for me. When I discovered they were one in the same, I had to adjust. My sure thing became unattainable. He forced me to realize that part of him would always be for me and me alone. This made his confession that he loved another man easier to bear. I came to accept it as part of who he is. When you love someone you can't just accept part of them. You don't have to like or love all aspects of them just accept them, because it is what makes them who they are. Otherwise what's the point of falling in love with them? Do you understand?"

"I think so," I reply still unsure.

"Here is something else to think about. Think about how much you love Conner. What would you do to keep him happy and safe? Would you lie, cheat, and steal—maybe even kill? I know you were a hero, so that might be a little difficult to answer, but would you?" she asked.

Without hesitation I answer, "Yes."

"I thought so. If you would do all that, could sharing Conner with someone who loves him as much as you possibly be that horrible?"

"I guess not."

"I hope I helped," she says.

"You did. Thanks."

"If you want to thank me, just look after Conner. He's a good kid, but sometimes he forgets that."

"I'll try," I respond, "Good night."

"Good night," she says, before the line goes dead.

I hit the "end" button and stare at the cell-phone while thinking about everything Superman's wife had said.

I know she's right. I would do anything for Conner and I'm sure he feels the same way. I'm not a hundred percent certain, but I think I can handle this. Finally I close the phone and hand it back.

"Are we alright?" Conner asks looking anxious.

I can't trust my words, so I just hug him tightly instead. He returns the hug with one arm. He gently turns my face towards his and gazes down at me. As I look into his incredibly blue eyes, I feel myself falling in love all over again.

After a long silence, I say, "As long as we're together."

He smiles his million watt smile and says, "You'll never get rid of me."

I remember once again, what Superman said about Kryptonians mating for life.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Absolutely," Conner promises then seals it with a kiss.

Things escalate quickly to the point where when Dana comes by later on we don't even notice her closing the bedroom door.

fin

A/N: It's finally complete Thanks to Sasha for the beta and thanks to everyone who reviewed, Sorry to all the folks looking for more Bruce and Clark, but this is the boys' story. The mentors will have to wait for another day. Sorry for the delay, but RL sucks. There maybe more stories soon. I got quite a few brewing in my head—a couple AU's and a few possible sequels. We'll see. Hopefully, Young Avengers won't lure me to far a stray. Hulkling and Wiccan (formerly Asgardian) have got me giddy.


End file.
